Cold Feet
by ChocolateSunshine500
Summary: OneShot. Shizaya. It's the middle of the night and be that as it may, Izaya doesn't want to sleep if Shizuo's feet are cold. Oh well. Fluff. Established relationship.


**Title: Cold Feet**

**Rated: T (because of language)**

**Characters: Shizuo/Izaya**

**Summary: OneShot. Shizaya. It's the middle of the night and be that as it may, Izaya doesn't want to sleep if Shizuo's feet are cold. Oh well. Fluff. Established relationship.**

**Disclaimer: Durarara! as well as all the characters in this story do not belong to me. I really wish it did though D: **

* * *

Sleep was a heavenly thing.

So why a certain flea was prying him awake was a mystery. Didn't this flea know he could seriously be hurt waking up anyone?

Imagine waking up _Shizuo Heiwajima. _

Waking up Shizuo Heiwajima was like...waking a _bear_.

And yet...

"Shizu-chan, wake up."

Shizuo always tried to his hardest not to hurt Izaya, especially now that they were in a relationship after having dealt with their differences and admitting their undeniable love for each other.

Or..._something_ like that.

"Shizu-chaaaan. Wake up."

God. He was annoying. A little pest._ A flea. _

Why did he love him again?

"Shizu-chan, for the love of Ikebukuro, wake_ up_!"

"What?" The blonde finally woke up and glared half-heartedly at the brunet who grinned at him cheekily.

"Good moooorning."

Shizuo sighed and blinked various times, eyes adjusting to the low lighting of the lamp in the darkness.

_...Darkness?_

His eyes snapped over to the window and his eye twitched when he realized it was still dark out.

"Flea, what time is it?"

"Huh..." The brunet glanced at the alarm clock on the night stand and grinned again. "It's 3 in the morn-GAH!" He was promptly interrupted by Shizuo who stuffed a pillow in his face and pushed him off the bed. "Shizu-chaaaan! That hurt!"

"Louse." He growled. "What on earth possessed you to wake me up at this godly hour?"

Izaya huffed and placed his chin on the edge of the bed, pouting in an almost cute way. "Your feet are cold."

_What._

"What." He repeated his exact thought, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Your feet are cold." The little flea grinned at him and crawled back into bed. "They are preventing me from sleeping because of how cold they are."

It was ridiculous.

"That's ridiculous."

Izaya paused. "Your whole body is cold actually. But your feet are _freezing_."

Shizuo scowled and sighed, laboring his breathing to control his temper. "Well then, what do you want me to do about it?" He growled.

Izaya paused, thinking with a small smirk playing on his lips. "Hmm..." He crawled back onto the bed. "We could always snuggle until you're warm~"

"Snuggle?" Shizuo yawned. "My brain is asleep. I can barley register how you're in front of me, much less why you want to snuggle."

"_I'll _snuggle_ you_ and you can go to sleep."

Shizuo only agreed because then he would be able to sleep. Izaya grinned and squeezed himself between Shizuo's arm and chest.

"Holy shit, Shizu-chan." He laughed. "You're cold."

"Mmhm..." He mumbled tiredly.

Izaya pressed his warmer feet against Shizuo's colder feet, smiling slightly at Shizuo's sounds of contentment.

"What are you doing here anyways, louse?"

"I wanted to sleep over." The brunet said, his red eyes seeming to glow in the darkness. "So I climbed through the window."

"Why..." It wasn't really a question. He already knew what he would say, but was hoping for another answer.

"Because I felt like it." _So much for another answer._

"Creepy."

Ignoring that, Izaya chirped out. "Hey, Shizu-chan, how was your day?"

"What."

"How was your day?"

"Shouldn't you already know? I spent half the day with you..." He grumbled tiredly, his eyes so close to closing.

"...The first half of your day?"

_God, he doesn't shut up._ "It was fine," he answered. "Tom even let me go early, as you already know."

"Are ya immune to the cold to not have felt how freezing you are?"

"Only...slightly..." The fake blonde shifted in his sleep, drawing Izaya closer.

"How-"

"Shut up, damn flea. Let me sleep."

"Ohoho~ Shizu-chan isn't enjoying one of the few moments I'm being affectionate. Maybe I should leave~"

Shizuo growled and held him tighter. "Stay here and go to sleep."

Izaya sighed. "Alright, jeez, Shizu-chan."

When silence finally reigned in the room, Shizuo smiled to himself, ready to succumb into deep sleep.

That is, until of course...

"Shizu-chan?"

Sighing, he grumbled out a soft: "What?"

"Let go. I don't wanna snuggle anymore. You're fucking freezing."

_Annoying little flea._

_Fin―_

* * *

**A/N: THERE IT'S FINISHED PLEASE STOP RUSHING ME NOW, GAKIANNY. D:**

**Anyways. That aside, Im still getting used to these characters xD So, so, if it's OOC (which it so obviously is), then pardon. Dx**

**Many readers wanted me to write another, so I did! I hope this is okay! XD It's certainly shorter (much shorter) than my last Shizaya, but it's...cuter, in a way.**

**I would not hesitate to snuggle Izaya. (Why would anyone hesitate ._.)**

**-Sunny**


End file.
